Fang Yu
| Image =Fang-yu.jpg|Original Cute-fang-yu.png|Chibi | ImgCaption = | Chinese =方瑜 | Pinyin =fāng yú | Alias = | Status =Deceased | StatusExtra = (first life) Alive; Reincarnated (second life) | KilledBy = | Cod =Allheaven's curse | Age =300+ (first appearance) 5000+ | Species =Human | Gender =Female | Hair =Black | Eye = | Spouse =Sun Hai | Family =Fang Clan Meng Clan Fang Xiufeng (Father) Meng Li (Mother) Meng Hao (Brother) Grandma Meng Grandpa Meng Fang Hehai (grandfather) Unnamed Son Unnamed Daughter Xu Qing (Sister-in-Law) | Friend =Ji Xiaoxiao | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation =Direct Descendant of the Fang Clan Sect Disciple of the Church of the Immortal Emperor | Affiliation =Meng Clan | Sect =Church of the Immortal Emperor | Universe =Vast Expanse | VastExpanse =Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea =Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet =South Heaven | Region =Eastern Lands | Location =East Victory (birthplace) Mountain and Sea Butterfly | Cultivation =Stage 7 True Immortal (last mentioned) Approx. Dao Realm (at the latest) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 3, Chapter 296 | Manhua = | Book = 3 , ? , ? , 6 , ? 8 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction ='Fang Yu' is one of the recurring characters in the novel. She is a member of the Fang Clan and one of the clan's purest direct descendants. She is also Meng Hao's older sister. She resides at the Eastern Lands like her parents, Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li who decided to stay at South Heaven for the sake of Meng Hao. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Beautiful, seemingly charming and gentle but has a tendency with sudden outbursts of emotion. She is very frank and when angered does not hesitate to get back at the one responsible. She so often demonstrates her feelings through her fists that even Meng Hao treads as if walking on eggshells when he deals with her. She can be stubborn and hard-headed but she can also be caring. She has always been protective of her brother even when they were kids. | Background = | History = Book 3 Meng Hao encountered her in Choumen Tai's mental realm for the first time. She used incredibly powerful fist strikes to attack him. But after seeing the mark of the Nirvana Brand, a proof of his bloodline, she diverts her attack. This causes Meng Hao to think she's crazy. The second time Fang Yu encounters Meng Hao is in the ruins of the Demon Immortal Sect. This time around she helps Meng Hao a lot. Books 5-7 She was revealed to be Meng Hao's older sister. It was secretly arranged that she be a sect disciple of the Church of the Immortal Emperor after breaking through the Immortal Realm. Thus, not even Fang Clan members were aware that she became a disciple of this sect. She then met Sun Hai there, a Chosen of the above-mentioned sect, who fell in love with her. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = The "yu (瑜)" in her name means beauty or jade. (Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Female Category:True Immortal Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Meng Clan/First bloodline/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Mother Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Reincarnated